And now there are S Classed Criminals in my House
by Shadow the Ranger
Summary: Both of our families have gone on vacation together and left us home alone. LET THE PARTY AND FREEDOM BEGIN! That however was what we thought. But Truth had a way of messing that up for us. Sigh oh well better face life head on. And deal with these crazies that make up the Akatsuki
1. A Box on the Front Porch

**Me: oh for Jashin's sake I am so—sorry guys for not getting this done sooner**

**Readers: what the hell took you so long?!**

**Me: life is the answer seriously especially at this time when I have a ton of homework plus requests from people from school**

**Readers: ….**

**Me: anyway just read the flippin story since your all so eager mc beavers**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A box on the Front Porch**

**Sam's POV**

"Fucking finally!" I yelled as school let out at the final bell. I raced down the stairs from my 6th hour trying to get to my bus. When I reached the bus I saved the seat next to me for one of my Bestest Friendz in the whole wide world!

"Hey thanks for savin' me a seat Sammy!" said my best friend

"You're welcome Angie." I replied as she sat down. Oh! Sorry where are my manners. My name is Samantha, Sam for short. I normally wear black combat boots, a black shirt, black jeans, a black hoodie in winter and fall other than that no, and a Sand Ninja hitai- ate around my neck. I also have long brown hair and brown eyes; I also wear my hair up all the time. Rarely down because it makes me to hot otherwise. And finally I wear one black hair tie on my left wrist and two silver hair ties on my right wrist.

Now my friend Angie also has long brown hair and eyes. It's weird but we could be mistaken as sisters… although I think of her as a sister so it's all good. Anyway back on topic she wears a black shirt, black jeans, and a red hoodie with a faux fur rim on the hood and on her hood has short black devil horn's, and black combat boots. Sometimes though she wears her hair up but it's normally down… and a mess.

Anyway since it was summer vacation now we could spend all the time we wanted together.

"So what are we gonna do when we get to my?" I ask

"Hmmmm… we could watch some Black Butler." Answered Angie, when she said Black Butler I immediately got like this far away look, and I think I started to drool a little because next thing I know Angie says something I honestly have no clue how she got me to snap out of thinking of a shirtless Sebby-chan. Me thinks it was this.

"kajhlldjhfjd ajdhfaljhflj jdfh jdhfja" Angie said

"what?" I asked snapped back to reality.

"Exactly!" Angie exclaimed I just gave her a strange look. Then the bus stopped. _Hmmm… guess that whole charade lasted the bus ride._ So we hopped off and made our way to my house. Our stop is the second by the way, just some useless info for you. So we talked about random crap on the way home.

When we got to my front door I took my keys off my jeans, I always clip my house key to my jeans and I have a Prof. Stein and chibi Ed key chains with my house key. Anyway so I opened the door to quite a sight. My mom and dad, running around like headless chickens, trying to get last minute crap done and my brother texting away not bothering to help.

"Hey momma I thought ya'll would've left a'eady?" I asked as Ang and I set our backpacks down by the front door, and taking our shoes off.

"We were supposed to but Angie's family switched the flights to in SHIT! WERE GONNA BE LATE!" yelled my mother frantically. With that they rushed outside with their baggage. And out the door they went. So I walked out onto my front porch and yelled

"BY MOMMA HAVE A NICE TRIP!" then closed and locked the door. After that we headed to the family room and just sat on the couch wondering what to do.

"So what do ya want to do?" asked Angie

"I dunno what do you wanna do?" I countered, and then it went back and forth… honestly reminded me of the Jungle Book, the Disney version, you know when the vultures are arguing on what to do. This went on for about ten minutes before we got bored. I sighed turned on the T.V. and checked to see if I had anything on the DVR. I was in luck I had ten Invader Zim episodes recorded.

"Why don't we watch Invader Zim? I gotta make room on the DVR anyway."

"Yeah why not? Been a while since I've seen the show anyways." Angie agreed, "Hey did that shipment from Amazon come in yet?" I thought for a second. She was referring to the three cases of Apple Flav H2 O and four cases of Green Apple Envy's.

"Uhhhhh… ye~a~h, I think so." I said dragging out the 'yeah'. So I hit select on the oldest IZ episode and pressed play while I got up to check my pantry. The pantry was HUGE; it was like a walk in closet. I turned on the like peeked inside and there on separate shelves were the drinks in all their glory. So I grabbed me Envy and a Flav for Angie. "Yep there here." I said handing her, her drink

"Thanks."

"Welcome." And then it was silent for probably five minutes, then we burst out laughing at Dib's pain. His pain brings me joy. So really we just sat there having our little Invader Zim marathon for the rest of the day. It was sundown now and well… I was hungry,

"Hey Ang you want meh to order pizza or do you want me to make ramen?" I asked

"Hmmmm… I say the ramen."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed as I extracted my ass from the couch and headed to the kitchen to make the ramen. It took only a few minutes to make. This was fine we weren't in any hurry. In the mean time I set out the cat food for my kitty. He is an Egyptian Mau. One of the rarest of the domestic cat breeds. The awesome thing is he only listens to me, the sad thing however was that he lived on the streets. In fact that was how we met,

_I was walking down the street to the grocery store because we were out of tomatoes, Roma's to be exact, and as I walked into the parking lot I heard a loud yowl. I immediately knew it had to be a cat. And I sprinted toward the sound. What I found will probably scar me for life. I saw three boys terrorizing an innocent kitten; it couldn't have been more than a month old. _

"_Hey what do you think you shit heads are doin' to the cat?" I yelled at them to get their attention. It worked because Moron 1, who I dubbed to be the one with snake bite piercings, turned around and retorted,_

"_Yeah and what are you gonna do about it toots?" his friends Morons 2 and 3 joined in_

"_Yeah whats a chick like you gonna do? Spray us with perfume?"_

"_Yeah what he said." And they kicked the kit again. That was all it took because next thing I did was deck Moron 3 in the face, kicked number 2 in the balls, and gave number 1 a round house to the ribs. After that they ran. After they ran I picked up the poor scrap of fur. He started to squirm._

"_Shhh… shhh, it's okay little one. Your Mama's got you." I cooed softly to the kit. As I carried him to the nearest vet. When the doctor finally got to us it was about sunset. Pretty damn late if you ask me, lazy asses._

_When the Doc was done checking the tiny creature. This was the verdict. Two broken ribs, a fractured tail, and malnourishment. I shocked to say the least, the last thing however the boys could not have caused. But I was still astonished that someone would do that to an innocent kitten. Vet said to keep him their overnight to see how he would do. I was a little hesitant at first but I finally gave in. _

_He asked me if I was the cat's owner. I told him no, that I found him being beaten by three boys. He told me that he would then send it to the Animal Humane Society. In other words the Pound. I was not about to let that happen, so I told him I was going to adopt the little scrap. _

After that day the rest was history. We became fast friends and soon he would never leave me alone. That day was five months ago. There was one day however that he actually got in my backpack and went to school with me. It was a surprise to say the least to see a tiny puffball asleep on my binders'.

I was jerked out of the memory when I heard the doorbell ring. _That's odd, _I thought, _it's like 7 o' clock. No one comes around then._ So to take precautions I got my pocket knife out of well my pocket, and flicked it open. I silently stalked to the door. Grabbed a stepping stool, because you need one when you're my height… which is a whopping four foot eight. Yes scary height I know. Don't rub in that you're taller than me unless you want a broken face. Anyway so I stepped on to the stool to look at the ugly mug of whoever was on the other side.

Oddly enough no one was there. So I cautiously opened the front door, of course unlocking it first, and looked around outside. No one there. I looked down and saw a cardboard box.

* * *

**Me: well that was a pretty good chappie!**

**Kana: do you have anything else to add?**

**Me: nope, will you do the honors?**

**Kana: sure. REVIEW!**


	2. More Kitties! WOOHOO!

**me: Jesus it's been a while... sorry about that... this has been sitting in the folder for a while and i just got off my lazy butt to upload**

**readers:_ it's about time!_**

**me: well sorry i have a live to you know... somewhat**

**Sam: do you even have an excuse?**

**me: besides school, life, lazyness, and homework? no**

**Angie: Ah...**

**me: yeeeaaaah... anyway why are we standing about and not reading?!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: More Kitties! WOOHOO!**

**Sam's POV **

I stared at the box for a good minute before deciding to bring it in.

"Hey Sammy whats in the box?" asked Angie

"I dunno. Let's cut it open and find out." I said as I cut open the tape with my knife.

**Akatsuki POV **

"**Where the fuck are we?"** mewed a small silver kitten.

"**How the hell are we supposed to know idiot."** Replied the tan kitten next to the silver.

"**WELL FUCK YOU TO!"** hissed the silver

"**Shut up all of you! Someone is coming" **commanded the orange kit. As if on cue they heard a door open. Then they heard a female voice.

"Hey who zat the door?" called a voice.

"No one just a box." The other voice replied to the previous, though this one was closer. Probably the one that opened the door.

"Well bring it in then Sam."

"Yeah, yeah cool your jets Ang." The Door Voice said as she picked up the box and brought it inside the house. The Akatsuki however was being jostled around inside the cardboard container. They heard the slam of door, and were further carried into the home.

Finally they were set down on the floor.

"What do you think is in it?" asked one of the girls

"Dunno but let meh open It." said the other, then they heard something flick open. The next thing that happened was that the top of the box was forcibly stabbed once. Then the knife was dragged along the top of the container. Next it slit the sides of the top.

Finally one of the girls opened the box. And light streamed into the box making the criminals go temporarily blind. For they had just looked right in to a light bulb. They were practically writhing in pain from the harsh offending light.

**Angie's POV**

What both Sam and I saw inside the box were ten adorable looking kitties. I couldn't help but squeal at their cuteness! I immediately scooped up the black kitty and hugged the shit out of it. No really, I literally made it crap itself.

"Your cleaning that up you know." Was the comment that Sam gave me

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So what are we going to do with them?" I asked. Sam was about to answer but the sound from the stove stopped her from answering.

"Ramen's done. Put the cat in the box, grab a bowl and chopsticks and serve yourself." Were the instructions, and so I obeyed them.

"So what are we feeding the fur balls?"

"How about some slices of ham?" I replied

"No. you know I think I might still have some kitten food. Shadow may not be their age anymore but I believe I still have some stuff." Sam suggested

"Yeah sure." I agreed

After dinner Sam went to the Harry Potter Closet, the compartment below her stairs, we call it that for obvious reasons. Out she came with multiple cans of kitten food. I went back to the couch to flip through the channels, since we got through the Invader Zim's. As I flipped through the channels a movie caught my eye. It was Resident Evil, the first one; it just started like two minutes ago.

"Hey Sam you don't mind me putting Resident Evil on do you?" I asked from my spot on the sofa,

"No go ahead, just turn up the volume."

"Mkay'!" and I turned up the volume from twenty to thirty five. The reason being is that the actual audio for the Resident Evil movies is like really low. Except for the gunfire sound effects. Anyway Sam put the food in a giant bowl and placed it in the box.

"You know what are you gonna name them?" I asked

"Dunno, I was thinking you would help me with that."

"No problem."

"Yeah sure, but right now I am really tired so why don't we do that in the morning. 'Kay?" Sam replied, as she went to go get in her PJ's and to get her teddy bear. Yeah you're probably thinking 'why does a 16 year girl still sleep with stuffed animals?' well to answer you is… well you would have to ask her yourself. I decided to get in my jammies as well so I headed upstairs as well.

See I stay here so often it's like a second home to me. Yes I have a loving family at home, but this is proof of how close we are as friends. When I got to Sam's room she was in her bathroom. So I figured while she was putting on her acne crap I would get dressed, so I put on some blue PJ pants, and a grey under shirt. And I went back down stairs, I waited for Sam. While I was doing that I watched Resident Evil.

But while I was doing that I fell asleep on the love seat sofa. Let me tell you I had very good dreams to.

**Sam's POV**

When I got changed I was wearing my black under shirt, black night shorts with green bunnies and pink hearts, and on the waist band it was green. I went down stairs to find the T.V. on and Angie passed out on the love seat sofa. Then I checked my phone for the time. _Damn, I did not realize it was that late._ I thought as I stared at the screen on my phone.

It said 10:00 P.M. so I turned off the T.V. and the kitchen light. Now it was dark but I did not care. I know my way around even in the dark. I looked over at the cardboard box and noticed Shadow sniffing it. I let him be, and lay down on the three person couch, closed my eyes and slipped into bliss of sleep.

**Akatsuki POV**

The Akatsuki listened as the girl named Sam fell asleep. They were about to fall into sleeps grasp when they heard a voice from the other side of the box.

"**So you're the newest pets eh?"** using their night vision, that all cats have, they looked up to find a silver face of the cat named Shadow.

* * *

**me: well what'cha guys think?**

**readers: you better update soon!**

**me: yeah, no promises. the next one won't be up for a while cause i have a bunch of other stuff to do plus turn in a few job applications. If you want to know more feel free to visit my Deviant... skytheeevee123 (deviant )**


End file.
